A variety of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, input devices like a button, a key, a joystick and a touch screen are being used. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may include a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. Such a touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display panel, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display panel. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the screen by a finger, etc. In general, the touch screen recognizes the touch on the panel and touch position, and then the computing system analyzes the touch and performs operations in accordance with the analysis. Also, research is being devoted to the touch sensor panel capable of sensing the magnitude of the pressure of the touch on the touch screen.
The computing device is being widely used as an important communication means which makes it possible to transmit and share human thought and emotion. Therefore, such a computing device requires an interaction technology capable of more easily transmitting the state information to the other party.